Desastre e incómodo encuentro
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Desde que Lawless y Kuro habían decidido vivir juntos. Para Kuro fue un auténtico desastre. Si pudiera describir a Lawless en una sola palabra, él propondría la misma: Problemático. (KuroLaw, R-15.)


Sólo me dieron ganas de escribir algo así. No tiene razón, no tiene fundamento, sólo es un pedazo de Headcanon que no me podía arrancar de la mente.  
 **  
Disclaimer** : Servamp no me pertenece. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Strike Tanaka.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual dentro de la historia. Universo alterno, para ser más exacto AU de a casualidades, R-15, rastros de O.C y mucha incoherencia.

 **Dedicatoria** : Esté capitulo ha sido revisado bajo la jurisdicción de Karma, quién amablemente se ha ofrecido a darle un escrutinio. Gracias.

Sin más que decir, disfruta de la lectura.

* * *

 **Desastre e incómodo encuentro.**

By KellenHakuen.

Desde que Lawless y Kuro habían decidido vivir juntos.

Para Kuro fue un auténtico desastre. Si pudiera describir a Lawless en una sola palabra, él propondría la misma: Problemático.

Lawless era la reencarnación de todos los problemas, que él como individuo siempre trataba de evitar. En la mañana, Lawless tardaba horas en despertar y años en arreglarse, inclusive para algo tan absurdo como ir a la tienda; era escandaloso para estudiar y demasiado chillón para actuar, comparando sus actuaciones con directores de siglos pasados. En las madrugadas se levantaba a hurtadillas a comer algo de la cocina y mentía con descaro en el desayuno que no había sido él, farfullaba en ser un docto en el arte del teatro, pero sus calificaciones, inclusive para alguien tan conformista como un trabajador de una simple tienda, éstas dejaban mucho que desear.

Y ni se diga su primer encuentro, ese día, Lawless apenas y había completado el camión para los dos.

Tenía defectos, era más defectuoso que virtuoso.

Sin embargo, Kuro pensaba que era agradable estar con él, ya sea por la conexión de almas o que en sus brazos podía dormir mejor que en cualquier cama, él disfrutaba su compañía.

—Lawless — llamó Kuro una vez que abrió el umbral después de venir a trabajar, sin embargo, no fingió sorpresa al ver que esta vez no lo había recibido con algún beso en los labios. Al contrario, la casa estaba en silencio y Kuro se sintió extraño consigo mismo.

No le molestaba la bienvenida de Lawless, al contrario, solo era un poco fastidiosa pero no era algo con lo que no supiera lidiar, bastaba con ignorarlo.

—¿Lawless? —embriagado por una duda de no verlo, indaga una vez más para poder encontrarse con el mismo lugar tácito. Kuro caminó por los senderos del apartamento, vigilando con cautela a su alrededor, quizá Lawless fue a comprar la cena, sólo esperaba que fuera ramen.

Estaba a punto de culminar con su inspección, queriendo mejor regresar a lanzarse contra el televisor y encender la televisión, empero un jadeo lo pone en alerta, esperó por segundos, sin embargo, no vuelve a pronunciarse nada.

Cuando iba a darse por vencido, otro gemido se escucha, esta vez emana del baño que está un poco lejos de él. Kuro concluyó ¿Han venido ladrones? Tal vez ahora mismo están saqueando la casa y tienen a su alma gemela contra su voluntad. Seguramente están sometiendo a Lawless. Qué problemático, debería hacerse mejor el muerto sobre la alfombra y quizá así lo dejen….

Otro jadeo.

Ahora sí, no es normal, por lo que sus botas tornaron un camino diferente al habitual televisor y decidió ir a desentrañar que sucedía en el baño, sea lo que fuera, si se daba por vencido con ellos, se solucionaría.

Un paso de su bota.

Otro jadeo.

Uno más, otro gemido se escuchó. Se está aproximando y entre más cerca está, es la voz de Lawless algo obstruida, la adrenalina le recorre, quizá está en problemas.

¿Debería ser un buen novio y ayudarlo? Ah …No quiere.

Kuro abre la puerta con fuerza, encontrándose con una escena no muy agradable. No era Lawless siendo atacado, ni siquiera estaba secuestrado, a su parecer estaba disfrutándolo mejor que nunca. Abre los ojos, quedándose estático y con las palabras atorándosele sin poder salir.

—Perdón —procuró tratar de no mirar pero la curiosidad era mucha y él era presa de ésta.

Escrutó mejor a su amante. En la cama dónde los dos dormitaban, Lawless estaba encima de ella, con las sabanas desacomodadas y las manos ocupadas. Su mano sosteniendo su miembro y la otra expuesta sobre la boca como si de una barrera anti sonidos se tratase. Ve mejor el suelo, las ropas están esparcidas y el bóxer cuelga del tobillo, suelta un suspiro al ver que sobre la cama se postra la revista porno ¿Era de una última edición? Qué importa, le daba igual. Regresó la vista a su amante, quien tenía las orejas rojas, estando ligeramente avergonzado. Por minutos, ninguno masculla algo, es la primera vez que se descubre algo tan embarazoso. Kuro se pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, desordenando su exótica mata, luego decide continuar, incómodo, mirando de vez en cuando el cuerpo de Lawless. Esto es demasiado ¿Cómo lidiar con tu novio que se masturbaba hace unos minutos? Lo mejor sería evitar el tema, se propuso Kuro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, con el dedo medio rascando la mejilla —No sabía que estabas ocupado. Debí tocar.

—Sí, debiste —refunfuñó Lawless.

—No sabía qué iba a encontrarte masturbándote —se defendió, demasiado directo para gusto de Lawless.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —chilla descontrolado, las orejas más que teñidas de vergüenza. No pensó que Kuro saliera tan temprano de trabajar, maldita sea.

—¿Es de última edición la revista?

Y en respuesta, Kuro sólo recibió el proyectil del almohadón contra su rostro. Prefirió dejar a su novio con esos asuntos hormonales y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin embargo Kuro no puede dejar de pensar, los boxers de Lawless eran con estampado de quesos.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Necesitaba escribir de la OTP, en verdad, la amo *-*.


End file.
